


Raw Sugar

by MsTrick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, bloody76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: His nose led him to a quaint ice cream shop, dark and empty at this hour. Beneath the sticky scent of sugar and the soulless tang of stainless steel was the alluring smell of blood.A lot of blood.Enough to make Gabriel’s mouth water.





	Raw Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think with my biting kink, I'd have written vampire R76 sooner than this. Oh well. Here is my second contribution to #bloody76week! The prompt for this one was: Hunter/Hunted.

# # #

His nose led him to a quaint ice cream shop, dark and empty at this hour. Beneath the sticky scent of sugar and the soulless tang of stainless steel was the alluring smell of blood.

A lot of blood.

Enough to make Gabriel’s mouth water.

The bell tinkled innocently as he pushed inside the unlocked door. Fingertips trailing the glass case, he reached out with his senses. Movement in the basement. One person. If it was a vampire or some other creature, they’d made an enormous mess of their meal. If it was a vampire hunter, this could be an idiotic albeit fascinating trap.

Curious, Gabriel entered the sterile backroom and nudged open the basement door with his foot. The delicious, cloying aroma of freshly spilled blood unfurled up the stairs, several people’s worth, along with a salty wisp of human sweat. A vampire hunter, then. Well, Gabriel was old enough to survive being jumped by a single human who’d graciously already cornered himself.

He crept down the staircase, a silent cloud of black smoke.

The instant he resumed his human shape, a large hatchet buried itself in the wall behind his shoulder.

Gabriel grinned, about to taunt his attacker over the foolishness of wasting a free shot on a warning.

But the hunter wasn’t looking at him.

“Eat if you want,” he rumbled, gesturing vaguely from where he stood at a sink, washing his hands with a thin bar of soap.

Mystified by the casual offer and caught off-guard by the familiarity of the man’s voice, Gabriel took in the room.

The bodies of several grown men were strewn about, gruesomely mutilated, their throats opened or their skulls smashed. At least one artery must have been clipped because blood had splashed in a huge arc across the row of industrial freezers. Barrels of ice-cream could be seen through the red-stained glass.

Far more interesting than the murdered was the murderer, a trim man in his forties or fifties, who had evidently also been caught in the spray. He was drenched, the front of his jeans and tattered white tanktop soaked completely through. A leather jacket and a hockey mask lay on the bench beside him, both filthy. Drops of blood and water plinked off his bare elbows. His hair was white gold, though it was hard to tell in the harsh yellow lightbulbs hung overhead.

The mirror showed a handsome face bisected by two long scars. The blue eyes still fixed on the sink were also disconcertingly familiar, but Gabriel still couldn’t place the man. A couple hundred years of memories meant plenty of forgotten faces.

He breathed in deep, savoring the combination of fresh dead blood on warm, still-living skin, and shadow-stepped closer.

“Leftovers aren’t really my thing,” he crooned into a blood-spattered ear.

The killer’s only reaction was to turn off the tap. Pink foam pooled around the drain.

“Yeah,” he said, low and rough. He turned in the cage of Gabriel's arms. “That’s what everyone keeps telling me. Gabriel Reyes doesn’t leave witnesses, doesn’t leave jobs half-finished, doesn’t play with his food.”

Those magnetic blue eyes clicked into his and a thrill ran through the vampire’s cold veins. Jack. He remembered now. A younger face, unscarred, and hair the color of spun gold. He’d tasted like raw vanilla, bitter and sweet.

“So, why aren’t I dead, Gabriel?”

Gabriel smirked at him. The bitemark he’d planted in that succulent neck was currently hidden by a streak of blood. Wanting to see it, he bent to lick the area, and tasted how the skin’s temperature rose beneath his lips. Though the intimidation earlier hadn’t quickened Jack’s heartbeat, it gathered speed now. His eyelids grew heavy as Gabriel cleaned a luxurious path up the side of his throat, as thorough as a child with an ice cream cone.

“Mm.” He curled his tongue behind Jack’s ear, enjoying the snack but fixated on the veins glugging just below the surface. “How long have you been waiting to ask me that?”

“A couple decades. A couple dozen bodies.”

“And you think I’m going to spare you this time as well?”

Jack shrugged. “If you kill me, there’s my answer.”

Gabriel chuckled and sucked an earlobe into his mouth, letting out a noise of pleasure at finding a gash there, bleeding freely. As he took long pulls from it, he pressed into Jack on instinct to hold him immobile. Though his prey seemed to have no intention of trying to escape.

Just like last time.

The dark spice of vanilla brought it all back.

The stars flickering above a dirt road through some cornfields. A gaggle of college students sluggish with alcohol and marijuana and the summer heat, sprawled across the flatbed of a pick-up or lounging on flannel blankets. Sweet and easy as picking apples. Gabriel tore through them, fangs and steel-tipped gauntlets piercing flesh like tissue paper. They screamed and ran and he caught them, tossed their bodies back towards the truck.

Reclined on a picnic blanket, Jack simply watched it all, the lifeless form of the boy he’d been sitting with crumpled nearby.

“Think you’ve demonstrated – gratuitously – that running’s not going to do much good,” he’d said in response to Gabriel’s raised eyebrow.

Gabriel had encountered and dismantled plenty of bravado over the years, but even Jack’s blood was unsoured by fear, burbling hot and clean into his mouth, pure enough to make him moan. At the sound, Jack impulsively arched up into him, rock hard in his jeans.

It was impossible not to fuck him after that. And Gabriel liked the poetry of sending a different sort of scream into the night air to conclude his little massacre. If his prey wasn’t going to cry out in fear, he’d make him yowl in ecstasy instead.

Gabriel smiled into the side of that blond head. What a clever murderer that boy had grown up into. His thigh held Jack in place against the sink, wedged into his thick and obvious arousal.

“What’s it matter why? Shouldn’t you just be happy you lived?” He purred, grinding his hips forward until Jack hissed through his teeth. “Pretty little death wish you got there.”

“It’s not death I’m after.”

Gabriel let out a mean laugh. He grabbed Jack by the throat and lifted him, turning to hurl him onto his back. His bare shoulders squelched across the blood puddled on the concrete. A graceful leap and Gabriel landed on top of him, pinning him into the gore with a splash.

Jack glared up at him, but his eyes were cobalt-black with something other than fear.

Still laughing, Gabriel licked stray drops off a flushed cheek. “Undo my fly.”

Unspoken: _Prove it._

Jack’s thudding heartbeats resounded in the vampire’s head as fingers went to work on his belt and zipper. With no underwear, his cock sprang free and Gabriel slid forward on his knees to unceremoniously shove it into that hot, wet mouth.

Jack choked, but could do little more than grab at the thighs bracketing his shoulders. A grip of steel in his hair held him still as Gabriel fucked in hard, shaft stabbing into the back of his soft throat. Saliva trickled over his chin. His eyes streamed. He gagged more than once, his whole body convulsing as Gabriel forced his cock deeper. His own hips lifted off the floor, aching for relief, nearly finding it when semen pulsed into his mouth.

Jack gasped in air as Gabriel finally withdrew, but less than a moment later his head was twisted sideways, cheek pressed to the blood-covered floor.

Gabriel’s fangs ripped into the tender skin, right next to his previous bite, and he drank long, swallowing satisfying mouthful after satisfying mouthful. A shaky hand landed on the back of his head, fingers digging into his scalp. Gabriel listened to that charming heartbeat slow, the rhythm quieting, and swore Jack rasped out a laugh.

Jack’s vision fuzzed as he teetered close to unconsciousness. Gabriel released him and crawled forward until his spent dick once again bobbed over Jack's face. Blue eyes watched as though in a dream as the vampire reached down with a steel-tipped finger to snick open his own iliac artery, where his inner thigh met his groin. The grip in Jack’s hair tightened and dragged him forward, bringing his mouth to the gushing wound. Cool blood spilled over his lips and tongue, pooling in the back of his throat.

Jack let out a harsh moan and clutched at Gabriel’s thighs and ass. A dark, rich flavor invaded his senses, and he drank it down, suddenly starving. 

# # #


End file.
